Heat
by Mitsuara
Summary: "I- I care about /you/." Takua/Jaller slash


**So. Vicki139 and I wrote this at three in the morning will hyped up on far too much sugar. So it's not the greatest. But, anyways.**

* * *

Jaller growled to himself as he ran through Ta-koro towards his home. The idiot (read Takua) had made him late to a meeting with the Ta-koro guard about the recent rahi threat. While the toa nuva were doing a good job at taking them down, especially with their new powers, there were only six of them. They couldn't be everywhere at once and sometimes a matoran had to take matters into his own hands.

Captain of the guard or not, they'd started the meeting without him and he'd been completely lost when finally did arrive.

(How they'd gotten on the topic of the toa's sex lives, Jaller did not know, nor did he particularly want to.)

So, the meeting shot, he headed home with the intent of hiding out there and ridding his head of some of the mental images his fellow ta-matoran had managed to conjure and just avoiding the world in general.

His avoidance and mental-picture-ridding lasted about five point seven seconds before someone rapped at his door. Grumbling to himself, the ta-matoran opened the door. Takua stood their smiling.

"Hi!"

Jaller sighed, "What do you want, Takua?"

"What, do I need an excuse to hang out with my best friend?"

"You made me late for the guard meeting." Jaller glowered, "By the time I got there they were completly off topic, talking about the toas' supposed _sex lives_, of all things."

"Hmmm." Takua frowned thoughtfully, "Hahli's convinced that Toa Kopaka and Toa Pohatu are togeather."

Jaller pinched the bridge of his nose, "I really _don't care_ about that."

"Oh." Takua said, "Then what do you care about?"

"Well…" Jaller started.

"I'm waiting."

Jaller glared, "Not the toas' sex lives?"

"We've established that."

"I care about you…" Jaller said before turning away, "Never mind, it's stupid."

"I –I didn't know you felt that way about me, Jaller."

"Never mind."

Takua frowed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, tugging slightly, "But I _do _mind. Jaller, look at me."

The ta-matoran shook his head viciously, very glad that he wasn't facing his friend and that his mask stopped his surmounting blush from being _too _obvious.

"Jaller."

Exerting more strength, Takua swung his friend around to face him. He leaned into the matoran and pressed his lips against Jaller's.

Jaller blinked as his mind decided that right now would be a very good time to vacate his head. The apparent lack of brain did not stop the flood of thoughts assaulting his mind, however.

_Mata Nui, Takua was kissing him, and matoran were probably staring at them, and this was _so _much better than his dreams, and kiss him back, you kohli-head, and Karzahni, Takua was _kissing him.

The matoran pulled back slightly, blushing and frowning, "Jaller?"

The ta-matoran blinked, startled at the lack of delicious lips against his, before lunging at Takua, slamming their mouths back together.

Takua, surprised at the attack, took a moment to respond. Then he moved with the kiss, exploring the other matoran's body.

Jaller moaned into Takua's mouth as hands roamed his chest and stomach. His own hands flew to the matoran's head, pulling him even closer. Takua's erratically beating heartlight was a pleasant heat against his chest. Jaller slipped his hand underneath Takua's shirt, feeling the warmth of the matoran's body. Takua pushed Jaller against the wall of his hut, pulling his shirt off and slamming the door closed behind him with one foot. Jaller trembled, letting out a long moan as Takua ran his tongue down the ta-matoran's neck to his bellybutton, dipping his tongue in and eliciting a gasp from Jaller. Smirking against the taut skin of the captain's stomach, Takua moved back up, alternating between swirling his tongue around one perked nipple and nibbling at it gently.

Jaller swore, gasping in breath, "Ha- how in Karzahni are you so good at this?"

Takua purred against Jaller's chest, switching to the other, neglected nipple.

"Beginner's luck?"

"Kane-ra shit."

A knock at the door startled them both. Takua blinked at the door before growling slightly and turning back his attention back to Jaller.

"Ta- Takua!" Jaller gasped, "I need to answer that!"

"You're not home."

Scowls are very had to maintain, Jaller discovered, when someone is lapping at your neck. He thought he did rather well considering.

"Yes, I am."

"Nope." Takua purred, continuing his assult on the ta-matoran's neck, this time with teeth.

And that was when the door swung open.

"Oi, Jaller, you home? The- Mata Nui."

Kapura stood in the door way, looking like he wanted to run away and pretend this never happened- mind bleach, where do you keep the mind bleach- but seemed frozen to the spot.

Jaller flushed and shoved Takua off him.

"Kapura" He cried, face as red as the lava his home floated in, "Um, hi!"

The ta-matoran raised an eyebrow, "Hi. Toa Tahu wants to talk to you about Ta-koro's defences. Should I tell him you're otherwise occupied?"

"No!" Jaller flushed, "I'm going!" he dashed right past Kapura and out the door. Takua and Kapura peered after him.

"Should we tell him he forgot his shirt?" Kapura inquired.

"I'm enjoying the view, thank you very much."


End file.
